


It sure is hard to make a list

by The_High_Warlock_of_Germany_Soraja_Bane



Series: Experience [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Lists, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_High_Warlock_of_Germany_Soraja_Bane/pseuds/The_High_Warlock_of_Germany_Soraja_Bane
Summary: Hiiiii^^so this will be the next story. In this one they will make their lists :D(refers to previous story "It´s like you have no experience Alexander! We need to change that")Enjoy^^





	It sure is hard to make a list

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii^^  
> so this will be the next story. In this one they will make their lists :D
> 
> (refers to previous story "It´s like you have no experience Alexander! We need to change that")
> 
> Enjoy^^

On a gloomy day Alec and Magnus sat on one of the couches in the livingroom. Both having a sheet of paper in their hand and in the other one a pencil. Sometimes you could her a Hum or a sighing and the sound of writing something on paper, but that was it. Chairman Meow was sitting on Magnus lap and tried to get the attention of his owner, without any luck. Both men were to concentrated on what they were doing. At some point Chairman Meow got bored and jumped of Magnus´s lap and went of somewhere else.  
After an hour of writing and scratch through words both men were finished and smiled at their sheets. 

“So? What next?” Alec asked a bit unsure.

“Now we exchange our lists and look if we have similarities.” Magnus smiled and handed him his list.

“Are you sure their will be similarities?” Alec asked still unsure. 

“Sure! Why not?”  
Alec rubbed with his right hand over his neck, like he always did when he was nervous or had difficulties to express his feelings. This didn´t go unnoticed by Magnus of course.  
“Alexander! I think we both know that I have lived for centuries. It´s only natural that I have more experiences in some kind of fields, but this doesn´t mean I did everything in my live. There are still things undone”, Magnus said and cupped Alec´s cheek with his hand. “And I would love to do all those things with you. Even when I already did some things, I would be more than happy to do them again...with you by my side.” 

This made Alec smile and blush a little and after a while he gave Magnus his list and both where looking at the other ones list. Just a few seconds past and both men were grinning.

“Your first point you have written down is to stay as long with me as you can....physically?” Alec blushed shyly. “Physically and all the ways that are possible. But that´s the same you have on your list!”, Magnus responded and also had a light blush. “But I didn´t wrote down physically like you did, Magnus”, Alec said still blushing. Suddenly a smile formed on Magnus´s face which turned slowly into a smirk.

“What?”, asked Alec after seeing his smirk. 

“I think we should start with doing the first things on our lists...”, Magnus said after he slowly got closer to Alec and touched Alec´s tides and moved slowly up and down with his hand. Then he started to tenderly kiss Alec´s neck. 

“What do you think Alexander? Shall we go to our room and try out how long we can be ´physically´ together?” While saying this he stressed the word physically and came closer to Alec´s ear. Alec let a small moan escape deep from his throat, which resulted in Magnus grinning against Alec´s ear. After that he wandered down Alec´s neck and decorated it with small and light kisses. This made Alec moan even more. Before Magnus could continue with his teasing, Alec captured his lips and they started to kiss passionately and slowly finding a rhythm. While kissing Alec stood up and took Magnus by his collar to signal him to follow. 

Before they got really started, they both switched of their mobiles, took a timer and pushed start. And the fun began......


End file.
